


Love is a Magical Mystery

by Jak_Dax



Series: Disney Villains X Reader [1]
Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: But he is very charismatic, Dancing, Dark Magic, Dr. Facilier isn't really evil here, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hoodoo, Partying, Reader likes someone else at first, Voodoo, Wine, card tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: I noticed not a lot of people have written for Dr. Facilier which is totally strange to me. I mean, this guy is so suave and charming, why do people like Hans or even Scar? Anyways, I didn't have a lot of reading to go off of, so I hope you like this sort of on-the-spot story.





	1. Part 1

It was another sunset in the city. People were strolling through the streets minding their own business. Couples walked arm in arm and chatted lightly and happily. Meanwhile, you were closing up shop.

You locked up the small newspaper shack, shoving the key into your front pant's pocket. You sighed an looked over the bustling street. You caught the familiar figure across the street, bussing the tables at the cafe. The young man, Grady, chatted with a few of the patrons, before catching your gaze. He looked up and sent a wave your way.

You looked down sheepishly, sending a meek wave back, before making your way into the crowd. How embarrassing, what made you think spying on him was alright?

To tell the truth, you've had a small crush on the young man for a while. He was kind and sweet, he even helped you out some mornings with setting up the newspaper shack. You haven't chatted too much, but you both loved jazz music and good wine. It was hard to find single guys your age nowadays and you're not getting any younger.

You pushed through the bustling crowds, when suddenly something caught your foot and sent you forward. You put out your arms to catch yourself, but another pair of arms came under you and caught you instead. You looked up to find another familiar face. The bokor smiled and helped you back on your feet.

"Miss. (L/N). Wrong place and time to practice your nosedives, isn't it?" Dr. Facilier asked, leaning on his cane. Your face heated up in embarrassment.

"I'll have you know that was a nosedive, doctor. And you're one to talk. What are you doing out at such a late hour?" You pressed, turning the conversation on him. He didn't seem phased, as he chuckled and straightened up.

"Why, ___, I'm just out for a stroll. Business is slow, so I decided to come out and promote it a little with some card tricks." He waved his hand and suddenly a deck of cards appeared in it. You weren't a stranger to magic card tricks, but you also weren't a huge fan. You didn't want to be caught in the dark.

"That's alright. I need to head home. Maybe another time." You smiled politely and started to go past him, but suddenly he linked arms with you and spun you back to your original position.

"I understand your rush, trust me. How about we make a deal?" Facilier grinned, taking his hat off the top of his head, revealing his curly brown hair. "One card trick. If I guess your card wrong, you can go on your way, but... If I guess it right, you can come on into my parlor. Get a free reading."

You sighed. Would it really hurt? You suppose he could entertain you.

"Sure, alright." You answered, causing Facilier's grin to widen. He spread the cards in his hands in front of you, face down, holding them out to you.

"Pick a card, gorgeous."

"H-huh?!" You were surprised by the sudden name of affection. You weren't sure if he acted the same way around other girls. You hoped so, it had taken you off guard.

You reached out and grabbed one of the cards. Five of diamond. Alright, easy enough,

"You know your card?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got it." You nodded, remembering the card. He held the deck back out.

"Don't tell me! Just slip the card back into the middle."

You did so, slipping it in. Facilier easily shuffled the cards in his hands, even doing a few tricks, like spinning a card on his finger. Once done, placed the deck on the palm of his hand and drew the first card. He held it up to your face.

"Is this your card?" The three of spades.

"That's not it."

"What? Strange... Usually this works." He shuffled the cards, again, and drew from the top once more. "How about this one?"

King of diamonds.

"Nope."

"Really?" One more shuffle. "How about this one?"

Seven of clover.

"Wrong, again."

"I can't believe it. It must be this new deck of cards. They just can't get it right." Facilier scowled lightly, before tossing the cards behind him. They hit the window of the store behind him and all flutter to the ground. Except for one. You look closer at the card stuck to the window.

Five of diamond.

Your draw drops a little. Facilier casually peels off the card from the window and holds it out to you.

"How about this one, gorgeous?"

"How?" You asked, still confused on how that card of all cards stuck to the window. Was it even possible? He couldn't have put it there earlier, you were in view of the window the whole time.

"Little something called magic. Comes in handy from time to time." Facilier cracked his fingers and looked to you with a wide smile. "Now about that free reading..."

"... Fine, but it needs to be quick." You gave in. Facilier offered an arm and you took it, being led down the sidewalk.

Your relationship with the witch doctor was a strange one. You wouldn't say you were friends, just maybe acquaintances. You had first met when he had showed up at your newspaper stand a month ago.

You hadn't seen him before and when he opened his mouth, you knew he wasn't from around this town. When asked, he did admit that he was from out of town. He joked and said he just rose from the grave one day and found himself in your town. He soon became a regular at your newspaper shop, arriving every morning for a paper.

You learned over time that he dealed in "dark magic" and even opened up his own little parlor. People around the town said he cursed people, but you just believed it was rumors caused by superstition. The most this man had done with you at this point with magic was a coin trick or two. You just mostly talked with him.

You weren't sure exactly where he came from or why he decided to stay in town, but he was a nice customer to talk to and might you say, charismatic. So, to suddenly have him pulling you across town to your parlor, it was a bit of a surprise.

He turned you around the corner into an alley and upon sight, you knew exactly which door was his parlor. It was decorated with signs, torches, and wooden, voodoo figures. Dr. Facilier released you and walked over to the door, before turning back to face you.

"Now listen up, hun, and I'll tell you, what might lurk about and hide. You're in my world now, not your world and I got friends on the other side." Dr. Facilier grinned as an echo crossed the alleyway. You looked around to find that no one noticed you two and really you were alone in this situation. Was this really such a good idea? Facilier tapped the door and it creaked open by itself. He held a hand out to you and smiled. "Coming with me, little lady?"

You hesitated, before reaching out and taking his hand. He led you inside and spun you around to release you. The door slammed shut behind him and he slid over to his table with ease. You stood in the middle of the decked out room, admiring the variety of colors and decorations. This was no doubt a witch doctor's parlor.

"You ready to have your world turned upside down, gorgeous?" Facilier chuckled and suddenly a chair to the table slid out. You didn't move to sit, but in the end you didn't have to, the witch doctor gently shoved you into the sit. You looked to him flabbergasted as he sauntered over to the other side. "Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please. I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too. I look deep into your heart and soul..."

Facilier hopped up onto the table and spun around, tipping his hat to you.

"Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I haven't even tried, and I got friends on the other side." An echo sounded around the room, again, as Facilier slipped into his chair. He drew out a different pile of cards, flipping them through his fingers. "The cards, the cards, the cards will tell the past, the present and the future as well. The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me."

Facilier offered you the deck like earlier. You slowly drew out three cards, handing them back after he set the deck to his side. He shuffled the three cards, lying them down flat before looking back up to you with a grin.

"Girl, you're awfully brave, I have to say. You know, most would turn and run away. But here your are now, risking your life. In most cases, I would give girls like you to the count of five." He hovered his hands over the cards. "Now listen to me, gorgeous, I can guarantee, whatever I tell you, you can believe in me."

You looked to him strangely. Why was he trying so hard to assure you? Your thoughts diminished as he flipped over the first card. It revealed a cartoony picture of you and your family. You were all dressed simply and sitting at the edge of a pond. You recalled visiting that pond often.

You smiled at the memory, but grew uncomfortable. How would Facilier know about that? You had never told him.

"You're life was always fine. You could've said you had it all." Facilier looked up at you. "Middle class, 'ey?"

"I mean, yeah, but I never minded. I had my family and good friends. What more could one ask for?" You smiled, shrugging a little.

"But for a man, you want to fall. And your pretty little head, thinks you're running out of time." Facilier flipped over the next card, present, and revealed a picture of you with a broken heart as the background. How did he know that, too? You hadn't told anyone about that. He flipped over the last card, future, and revealed a picture of a pair of hands holding each other, a purple ribbon is wrapped around them. "In your future, I see you take his hands. Yes, you finally found someone who would give you a chance."

Your heart leapt a little at his words. You didn't really believe in this reading stuff, but hearing it out loud... Maybe someone would finally give you a chance. And maybe... Maybe it would finally be Grady.

"Take my hands, ___. Won't you take a poor sinner's hands?" Facilier offered you his hands. You took a moment to noticed how long and thin his fingers were, before taking his hands once more. He chuckled lightly, again, before you felt a light weight appear in one of your hands. You drew it back to reveal a beaded necklace. "Wear that necklace and take the hand's of your lover, it will reveal if it was really meant to be. You can't just hold one hand though, you gotta hold both. Don't go giving this necklace away now, it only works for you."

You pulled back your other hand and looked over the beaded necklace. It looked like every bead was hand-carved. You put the necklace on, before looking back to the bokor.

"Thank you... Facilier." You looked to him gratefully, gently touching the necklace.

"It was a pleasure, Miss. ___. I wish you luck in your endeavor. You wouldn't mind me dropping in every now and then to see if your future has been unveiled, would you?" Facilier asked, gathering up the cards.

"Sure, though I'm sure you're busy during the day."

"I'll visit around this time then. That sound good?" He looked up to meet your eyes. You finally took notice of his violet irises, they reminded you of something, but you shook it off and smiled a little.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then." You stood from your chair and nodded in thanks.

"Anytime, gorgeous. If you ever want to come in for another reading, you know where I'm at." Facilier stood up, glanced down at you, before heading into his back room. You watched him go, before quickly heading out. It was a strange encounter, but admittedly you didn't mind it. It was kind of fun spending time with the voodoo man.

You touched the beaded necklace lightly, again, before heading out of the alleyway.

~

"So, what do you say, ___?" Linde, your friend, looked at you hopefully.

"I don't know. I'm not a huge party person." You admitted, handing back some change to a customer who gratefully took it and went on by.

"Oh, come on. It will be loads of fun, I promise!" Linde paused, before grinning a little. "A lot of people were invited, including you know who."

You felt your face heat up, as you looked up questionably.

"The one who's always making the big, lovesick eyes at you." She smiled, glad to have your attention.

"Oh my gosh... Grady's been looking at me that way?" You pressed your hands to the sides of your face and sighed. "He's gonna be there?"

"Huh? Grady? Sure he's gonna be there, but..." Linde trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind, you'll come if Grady is there? He goes to all the parties around here."

"I'll be there then." You tugged on your shirt collar. "But what do I wear? What do I say?"

"I got you covered."


	2. Part 2 (The End)

You finished pulling your hair back and inspected yourself in the mirror. You wore a black, beaded Gigi chiffon dress and the beads that hung the dress shifted with your movements. It wasn't your own and you were borrowing it from one of Linde's friends. Speaking of which, Linde had arrived earlier to drive you to the party, since you lacked a car.

You pulled the beaded necklace given to you by Facilier over your head. You sighed and stepped down the stairs. Linde wore her blue flapper dress and smiled seeing you.

"You look great, ___! Are you ready to head on over to the party?" Linde asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." You followed Linde out to her car and got in with her. You looked out the window as she started it up and hoped that tonight would go well. You pulled out onto the street and headed in the sound of music.

~

You and Linde were walking up to the front doors of the dance hall, when you felt yourself stop in your tracks. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if you made a fool of yourself?

"___? What's the matter?" Linde asked, concerned.

"I don't know about this, Linde..." You admitted, looking to your feet. "I'm not a party person, I haven't been for a while."

"Oh, ___." Linde smiled and took your hands. "You don't have to dance or anything, I just wanted to get you out to relax. You do whatever makes you comfortable."

You gave her a half smile, when suddenly her voice rang in your ears. "Come on, ___. You need to get in there. I want you realize how he feels. You can't do this out here." Linde's mouth hadn't moved and now she was looking at you confused. "Why is ___ looking at me like that? Did I say something?" Strange, she didn't move her mouth then either, maybe...

"It wasn't anything you said, I just didn't see your mouth move." You pointed out.

"Huh? What about my mouth?" Linde asked, even more confused. "What is ___ talking about?" It was then that you realized that you were somehow reading Linde's thoughts. You drew back your hands in shock. "___?"

"Sorry... Just hearing things." You hadn't been able to read minds before. You looked down at your necklace. Maybe... You weren't hearing anything now...

"Alright, then. You want to head inside?"

"Yeah, let's do that." You pushed aside the thoughts. Tonight was gonna be a good night. You and Linde walked up to the dance hall and pushed open the front doors walking inside.

You were greeted with jazz music and swinging bodies. Partners danced together, their shoes clapping against the floor. You noticed in the back a jazz band was playing on a stage, jamming out. Their was a little bar off to the side and some of the customers sat there and chatted. Some small tables were set around the room, too, allowing dancers to sit down.

It looked like everyone your age was there. Linde pushed you forward as a group of friends waved you over. You greeted them and they complimented your dress. You just smiled and thanked them when you caught eye of the one you were looking for.

Grady was currently swing dancing with a girl and chatted with her as they did so. Your heart raised a little, he looked really handsome tonight. All dressed up and everything.

"So, you gonna go ask him to dance?" Linde asked.

"What? No way. It'd be so embarrassing..." You played with one of the beads hanging from your dress. "Like he'd want to dance with me."

"Uh, who wouldn't? It's been a while, but I know you still got a jump in your step." Linde smiled and bumped you. "But you don't have to dance. I guess you don't want me to go dance with him and suggest him to you."

"You would do that?"

"Sure I would. Try to look positive though." Linde made her way over to Grady as the song finished up. You were glad to have a friend like her around. You were thinking about heading over to the bar and seeing if there was anything light.

"Miss. (L/N)." You froze in your tracks and looked over, surprised. Facilier was sitting at one of the small tables, a glass of wine in one of his hands. He seemed to have been propped up and relaxing, but now he was sitting at the edge of his seat and looking at you intriguingly. "My, my... What a dark beauty you are dressed as tonight."

"Oh, this." You tugged at the collar of your dress. "I don't normally dress like this, so... Thank you."

"I know you don't normally dress like this, Miss. (L/N)." A smirk grew on Facilier's lips. "I'm not surprised to see you here, I was surprised by your... Boldness."

"It's too much, isn't it?"

"Maybe for one like your character, but I think it's a good change of pace." Facilier took a sip of his wine, before twirling the glass lightly. "So, any updates?"

He was talking about your love situation. You decided to ask him about the necklace.

"Facilier, does this necklace do something? Like, I don't know, read minds?" You asked, trying to be casual. All Facilier did was smile a little wider. Oh gosh. "Y-you gave me a necklace that can read minds."

"Only if your holding the hands of the other person... Well, actually both your hands have to be touching them somewhere. In case the person might not... Have hands. There have been scenarios..." Facilier trailed off.

"I rather not know."

"I didn't think you would." He smiled and stood up, reaching an arm out and gently touching the necklace. "This necklace we'll help you find the truth for yourself. It WILL reveal the one that is your "meant to be"."

"But is it right...?" You didn't feel comfortable with prying into the thoughts of others.

"Hm." Facilier met your eyes and let his expression soften. "The truth hurts sometimes... But being lied to... No one should be obscured to the truth. But if the burden feels too heavy. I'll strike you a deal. Wear it tonight and I'll take it when the party is over. You won't have to read minds much longer."

"Yeah, but if I dance with anyone..." If you danced with Grady you'd be able to read his mind... Actually that may be good, you'll hear his real thoughts on you. But is that what you wanted? You looked to the witch doctor. He is waiting patiently for an answer. he wasn't going to take the necklace away unless you did as he said. "Fine."

"Good, I'm glad you could see it my way, gorgeous." He tipped his hat, before reaching down and taking your hand. He kissed the back of it and glanced up at you. "Save me a dance, will you?"

"Uh, sure. I'm not super up for it, but when I am, I'll come grab you."

"I'll hold you to it. Now have fun, ___. I need to see if this place has any wine worth paying for." A slight scowl appeared on his face for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as it came. He sent you one last smile, before taking his wine glass and heading to the bar.

The night went on. Linde hadn't managed to get a dance with Grady, yet, so you were sort of waiting on that. Grady had one girl after another dance with him and you were scared you wouldn't even get the chance. You noticed Facilier sat alone during the party. People were scared of him and you would've felt bad, but he didn't seem to mind. Actually he was busying himself with taste-testing the wine and performing some card tricks for the other members at the bar.

You would've joined him, but you didn't want to miss an opening with Grady. That and you were sure Facilier wouldn't want to talk with you all night long. He had better things to do.

You weren't paying attention, instead focusing on one of Facilier's card tricks, when suddenly you felt a hand at your shoulder.

"This is my friend, ___, I was talking about. I think you've both met before, right?" Linde piped up, as you snapped your head over. Grady smiled softly, when he saw he got your attention.

"Yeah, we've met. You work across the street from the place I work at and you've dropped in a few times, too." Grady commented.

"Oh, yeah." You nodded, your nerves rising. "It's nice to see you, again, Grady."

"Cool, I'll leave you to it then." Linde smiled, before walking off.

"Your friend is funny." Grady admitted.

"I know, but that's why I keep her around." You joked. Grady chuckled, before looking to the band who were starting up their next song. He looked back to you.

"Anyways, want to come dance with me? I bet it'd be better than sitting out here all night." He offered a hand. You couldn't agree more and took his hand, being pulled to your feet. He took you out onto the dance floor and offered you his other hand. You were hesitant, afraid of the mind reading that would occur. "Hey, I don't bite."

"Sorry... Just been a while since I've danced." You took his hand.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." He stepped toward you and you stepped in sync. You both stepped back at the same time and released on pair of hands to swing out, before you both turned back and reclaimed your hands. "What is she talking about bad?" You heard his thoughts as you both stepped toward each other, again.

You both stepped back and released your other hands, before being brought back together, again. This was going nicely. "I'm glad she seems to be nice." Oh, good. You weren't making a fool if yourself, but why would he think you weren't nice? Was it because you were quiet? You looked up and met his soft hazel eyes and smiled.

He released a hand and spun you, before bringing you back, again. "Her friend is way to modest and strict. At least ___ seems normal, though I swear she was some dark witch or something." What? "She's always hanging out with that sketchy shadow man. Doesn't she realize he scams people?" You felt your heart drop into your stomach. "Hopefully she isn't part of his scamming. Better watch my pockets." You pulled away, confusing Grady.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, concerned. "I thought you were dancing great."

"Thanks, but... You don't know who I am." You started.

"No, not enough. But you seem like a nice person. If you give me a shot, I would like to get to know you." He offered.

"... The thing about me is... To accept me, you need to accept my friends, too." You answered. "Linde, Facilier. They're my friends."

"Linde's fine, if not a big uptight, but Facilier? Do YOU know him? They say he's cursed people before." Grady frowned.

"So, what? He hasn't done anything to hurt me."

"How come you brought this up? I didn't say anything against them."

"You didn't need to." You stepped back. "I'm sorry, Grady. It was nice dancing with you, but I think I'm finished for this dance."

"Alright." Grady seemed a bit bothered, but nodded. "I get it, have a good rest of the night, ___."

"Thank you." You bowed slightly, before heading to the sidelines. You were going to find Linde and request to get out of there. It was getting late anyway. You felt the necklace around your neck and remembered that you needed to return it to Facilier. Good riddance.

You made your way over to the witch doctor, who looked up from his new glass of wine at you.

"Ah, ___. What do I owe the pleasure?" He frowned seeing how miffed you looked. "You look as though someone's been stepping on your toes."

"I want to give back the necklace, Facilier. I don't want it anymore." You ignored his comment.

"But your night isn't over, yet. You still owe me a dance."

That's right, you did. The song you were dancing with Grady to was beginning to fade down, as you looked to Facilier.

"Alright, I'll give you this one dance and you'll take the necklace back?" You asked.

"Of course, I keep my promises." Facilier stood up from his seat, setting his wineglass down. He offered a hand. "Care to dance, gorgeous?"

You didn't answer, taking his hand. The new song began to start up as Facilier pulled you out onto the dance floor. He turned to face you and gave you a small smirk, before taking your other hand in his. In moments, he had pulled you into a swing dance.

You weren't really in the mood for dancing anymore, but you complied. You pulled back in sync with him and spun underneath your arms, before pulling back together. You continued to perform the next moves one by one, when you noticed something peculiar.

You were wearing the necklace. You were holding both his hands. But you weren't hearing anything. You heard the music and the chatter, but you weren't hearing Facilier's thoughts.

You looked at him questionably and he must've knew what you were thinking, because his smirk grew. You met his eyes and you were met with that violet color, again. They were deep and mysterious, you knew he was hiding something, but he wouldn't hurt you... Right?

Something then clicked for you. The future card he showed you, the ribbon that tied the hands together was purple, like his eyes. And the necklace, you could read every mind except for his with it. Was everything connected?

He called you gorgeous and you were sure he did that for everyone, but... It looked like he didn't talk to many people. And when Linde mentioned someone had their eye on you, she acted confused when you mentioned Grady. Did she mean...

"Facilier?" You started. "I don't want to jump to conclusions, but... When you compliment me like you do, do you mean it?"

"I don't lie, gorgeous. And I hope you know I mean more by it." He chuckled and pulled you closer. You weren't sure how to respond. You did enjoy the company of Facilier, but could you really...?

It wouldn't hurt to give it a chance.

You turned out and spun back into his arms. You looked back up at him and met those purple eyes. You allowed yourself to ease up and smile, as he eased you closer. You were wrapped up in his ribbons and there was no turning back.


End file.
